Professor Wulfric (temp title)
by Britt3899
Summary: No ryhme or reason; no plot in mind, but backstory in hand, I bring you Professor Wulfric, an oddly shy new Muggle Studies Prof. Join me and listen to her tales of Hogwarts- tales of a time before one man went to Azkaban, before another played a deadly game of sides, before two lovers gave everything... Putting disclaimer here so I am not liable; I own naught but ProfWulfric OC


It was halfway into the first feast of the year, the first years just sorted and giddy. The "Golden Trio" were now in their second year, feasting happily on chicken and the like. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor had already been introduced; Gildory Lockhart. But, many a student noticed an absent seat at the staff table, the one next to their resident Potion's master- not that anyone would want sit next to the git, anyways. Sounds of chatter and cutlery hitting their plates filled the hall.

Just then, the two large doors that faced the High Table swung open, and in strode a woman. She wore muggle clothing; a white lace bell-sleeved dress that reached mid thigh, over the knee black lace pantyhose, with a plain black teacher's robe hanging at her elbows, the sleeves covering her hands. Black ankle boots that had a similar lace design made thuds on the ground as she walked, her sunset-hued red hair flowing behind her, a few strands falling out of her fishtail braid. She pushed up black rectangle "nerd" glass up the bridge of her nose as she bounced up the stairs, stopping in front of Dumbledore. The two stared at each other, twinkling eyes meeting hazel, liner rimmed eyes. The headmaster slowly stood, and kept his eyes level with the woman.

"It's nice to see you again, dear." His voice, though quiet, resounded in the silence of the Great Hall.

"I've missed you…" She seemed to want to speak more, her alto voice trailing. "It has been too long." She hurried, shaking her head. Dumbledore gestured to the seat beside the Potion Master and the woman dutifully pulled it out and stood before it, looking not out over the mass of students like most would, but down at her hands, picking at black nailpolish, her face flushing.

"And may I introduce the new Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Dumbledore." His eyes twinkled as everyone, even the staff, stared at the enw teacher in shock, her face reddening quicker. "But for her sake, you shall address her as Professor Wulfric, unless she says otherwise." The newly dubbed Professor Wulfric finally looked up and gained the look of a deer in headlights, her mouth twitching into an attempt to smile as she quickly waved and sat. Dumbledore laughed as he sat, everyone hesitantly returning to their meals. Professor Wulfric could feel many a stare on her person as she deftly grabbed a fork and slowly ate her California rolls. She started as she was addressed by a Professor to her right, almost choking on the piece of Sushi in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and turned to the teacher, her eyes a bit wide. The teacher gave a quick sorry and cautiously returned to whatever they were doing before they scared her. She turned back to her food and ate quicker, wanting the feast to pass. She finished and there appeared a bottled sparkling water, raspberry, right where her hand lay open. She cracked it open and drank; she was parched. It had been a long trip to the castle, and though she loved the castle, she hated being outside any more than need be, even for just the few moments it took to get to a muggle-free apparation site. Minutes later she caught the Headmaster's eye, and recieving a silent nod from him she downed the rest of her drink, wiped her lips gracefully, and rushed out of the great hall.

"She's an odd one." Gildory said; he had, unfortunetely, not been able to woo her as of yet. And though no one would admit it, the rest of the professors agreed, she was most definitely odd.

* * *

"Hershey's Kiss." Professor Wulfric whispered to the gargoyle, a hand resting on it's cool marble. She could remember this place so vividly; it was as it she was in a pensieve. She walked onto the first two steps and turned to look out onto the hallway as she rose. Her mind saw young children roaming, and let a warm smile cross her face as she watched two redheads listen to a black haired boy speaking animatedly of his favorite subject.

She entered the office and let herself flop ungracefully onto a large, comfy armchair. Fawkes flew over to her and nuzzled into her cheek, curling up- much like a cat- in the crook of her neck, the heat from the Pheonix warming Wulfric.

"Still not one for crowds I see." She didn't start; she could always sense his warm heart when he was near. "Ah let me see…" He open a few drawers until he found a glass bowl filled with small, silver-wrapped candies. "Hershey's Kiss?" Wulfric smiled and accepted generously, taking a handful and popping on into her mouth.

"You remembered."

"I remember that it was the only way that you would speak to me in your first year." Wulfric blushed and chuckled at the memory. In her first year she had been a- she wished she could say small- tall, lankey eleven year old with premature acne and long hair that wasn't styled and always fell in her face, round glasses not holding it back any. She wouldn't speak to anyone except two people she had known from the muggle world, and even then she was withdrawn and would only seek out conversation when need be.

"Yes, well, it was still easier for you than for most, Headmaster." Dumbledore gave her a look.

"Dear, you didn't even have to call me Headmaster when you went here, what would change that now?" Wulfric popped another chocolate into her mouth and pet Fawkes.

"Sorry Grampa."

* * *

**Britt: SO~ yeah... I have no inspiration for my other stories, for my muse has scattered away in fear of the dreaded thing called Highschool. Buuuut I was recenty reading HP fanficcies and I got inspired. So I started just... writing. For the hell of it. ****_No ryhme or reason; no plot in mind, but a backstory in hand._**** I even have a hand-drawn picture of possibly a younger Prof. Wulfric, but it's jsut torso-up, since I can't draw full-body. But anyways, continue? Ideas? Yay or nay? Pairing? Anything really, even OCS, are welcome. But be warned; I have just started my Freshman year in highschool, and school came before Fanficcies.**

**So either Review with some stuff, or PM me... either one. So yeah... thanks for even reading this far!**


End file.
